The Promise of Tomorrow's Wings
by zuzuzoo11
Summary: This story is pretty crazy. I know it's stupid, but it was really fun writing it. I want to hear your opinions about my love based story. Really captures Percy's dark side. I would love to accept feedback. This is full of random metaphors. Write a review if you like or don't like it.
1. Chapter 1

The stars glittered above him on the breezy summer night. You could hear cheers and celebration coming from the Dining Pavilion. "Hey Percy!" I recognized the voice as Turd Yathews from Aphrodite cabin. He kept talking. "I just wanted to tell you that you did a good job with the whole Gaea thing." Percy had been getting comments like this all day. He didn't really feel like talking. He just wanted to relax and not have to worry about anything. Suddenly a thought occurred to Percy."Thanks. Hey, have you seen Annabeth?" For a second, Percy thought he saw a glint in Turd's eye, like curdles milk. "Oh yeah!" he said, "I just saw her talking to Jason at the basketball court." Percy got up slowly and walked away as Turd eyed him. As Percy arrives at the basketball court, he hears Annabeth's voice. "Jason, it was pretty heroic how you saved the world like that." Two things stood out in that sentence to Percy.

First of all, it was HE, Percy Jackson who saved the world. Not Jason. Jason didn't matter. To Percy, he looked like a dead cat, not an attractive son of Jupiter.

Second, why would Annabeth be talking like that to Jason? Jason spoke up, but kept shooting baskets. "Annabeth, are you okay?" Annabeth just sighed dreamily. Percy backed up slowly like a naked mole rat waiting to attack. He started breathing heavily. What was happening? He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Annabeth leaned against Jason. "Your really sexy Jason."

Anger boiled up inside Percy. It rose up into his mind, controlling his every move. "No!," he yelled. "How dare you!" His feet carried him to Annabeth, but his fist turned to Jason. Percy couldn't stop it. Pain exploded in his knuckles as his fist made contact with Jason's nose. They all heard the crack. They all saw the blood. Percy's anger forced another punch. Before he could, a hand pushed him back. It was Turd. "Jason go! You need treatment for your nose!," he yelled his words. Suddenly, Percy realized what he'd done. The anger subsided and the guilt washed over him. His legs gave way. Annabeth had slowly walked away, trying not to be noticed. Percy was lost in the sauce. The promise of tomorrow's wings was too heavy for Percy yo bare. The stars had been altered. Would they ever be righted again?


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth backed up quickly. She ran to the cabins. The camp was now quiet. Only the rustle of the trees and the monsters roaring in the woods could be heard. Annabeth could feel a lump forming to her throat. Swallowing it down was hopeless. A sob gasped out. Her nose tickled as snot ran down and dripped onto the grass.

"What happened?" Annabeth knew the voice well. Nico di Angelo danced out of the shadows. His feet moving to a tight new beat. The Irish jig. A new revelation of art! His shoes as bright as the morning dew, glinting on a blade of grass. His hair was as ugly as Troy Bolton's father.

Annabeth took a shaky breath before speaking. "I-I was so happy. After defeating Gaea and all. Then suddenly, like the spell Expelliarmus from my absolute favorite books, I'm drawn toward Jason. Every time I see him my heart skips a beat. I love Percy. I don't know what's wrong with me." Her eyes were wet like warm hamster pee on a bed of newly cut wood shavings. The tears flooded her eyes, blurring her mighty hawk vision. Nico danced forward and awkwardly patted Annabeth on the shoulder.

"You know," he said. "This doesn't seem like a very strong love charm. When I last visited the underworld, a soul told me about charms and potions of these such. Yours should wear off in a few hours." There was a pause of silence. He suddenly looked up. "Death is close," he said. Turd Yathews, the new Aphrodite kid went running by, towards the cabins. He looked somewhat crazy. His dark brown hair stood up at crazy angles and he had a wild look in his eyes. He could have passed for a squirrel who had too much caffiene. Annabeth had seen this once before. Luke Castellan had the same crazy look in his eyes when the titan lord Kronos took over his body. Turd ran closer

"Apollo kids, we need medical treatment now!" he yelled. Annabeth grabbed his arm as he ran by.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Percy. He's not looking to good." After the statement, he continued running.

"We have to help Percy," Annabeth said to Nico. "Want to come?" she asked. Nico smiled a bit.

"Anything for Percy Jackson."


	3. Chapter 3

Nico's ugly hair brought misery everywhere it went. The dark curls shot out death to all passers. Flowers wilted as the irish jig played on. A lone camper walked past.

"What the-?" He collapsed at the sight of Nico's hair and died.

Annabeth trampled his body, trying to get to her true love, Percy Jackson. Nico decided to leave Annabeth to Percy. He faced her.

"I should check on Jason," he said.

"Alright," she responded. "But come find me as soon as you can."

With that, they headed separate ways. When he got to the infirmary, he found Jason sitting on a bench with bandages on his nose.

"Hey, Nico!" he said.

Nico noticed that Jason had a dazed look in his eyes. A boy walked by.

"What's wrong with Jason?" asked Nico.

"Oh. Jason is a very weak person. Everybody thinks he's cool, but he's kinda a

wimp. He doesn't really know what he's saying," the boy said.

Jason was looking up at he sky. He turned his attention back to Nico.

"Nico, buddy. Did ya make me gumbo? It's my favorite food you know."

"Uh. No. No, I didn't," Nico said.

Jason started chuckling.

"Nico. Nico. I know your secret. Your true love."

"Jason, you can't tell anyone about that. You don't know what your saying. What are you even doing? You should be resting," Nico explained.

Jason scoffed. He looked like he had just been slapped.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing. I'm gettin my jag on with a cup of seafood gumbo."

Nico realized that there was no use talking to Jason right then. He danced away to find Percy and Annabeth, leaving Jason sitting on the bench.

Nico found Turd and Annabeth kneeling at Percy's side on the dining pavilion steps. His face looked sweaty like frozen meatloaf.

"Nico!" Annabeth cried. "Turn off your jig!"

Nico shook his head. Annabeth knew nothing when it came to the founding stones of life.

Nico knew that nothing could save Percy. The poison gurgling through Percy's thick veins was none other than the Jig Poison. If this poison reaches your feet, you turn into a jig master. Turd seemed to know this too. Tears ran down his face like Troy Bolton running to to make a basket. Nico suddenly noticed that the tears weren't signs of sadness. They were happy tears.

"TURD! This was your doing? How could you?" Nico exclaimed.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice it before. Despite your powerful hair, you can't stop the poison from reaching his feet. And I think you know what happens then." Turd said.

Turd then laughed maniacally and shimmered into into a pile of unwanted cat vomit. Annabeth looked at me desperately. Nico just hung his head in silence. His hands soon slapped against his ears as a fat voice boomed throughout the horizons.

"Take the boy to the waters edge. There you will find a chunk of meat that represents the spirit of poison. It will lead you the way to the cure for your friend." the voice said.

All was silent. Annabeth quickly dried her tears.

"We must find this so called chunk of meat. If it means saving Percy's life." she said.

Thus began the journey of a lifetime.


End file.
